


Frottage through Technology

by Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (its light though), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Cid and Nero fighting over you, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Fucking Machines, Garlean Fetish, Jealousy, M/M, Magitek, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Robotics, Sweat, Technological Kink, Technophilia, Vaginal Sex, Warrior of Light - Freeform, dp, dubcon, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker/pseuds/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker
Summary: Nero wants to test out his latest invention, the Mark I FingerBlaster, on your netherbits.Surely the whole situation with the Imperials and Gyr Abania can wait a little longer.[Set just before the events of Stormblood][Genderless Reader Insert 18+, but I really wrote it from a FtM perspective.]





	Frottage through Technology

**Author's Note:**

> Writing gender neutral sex scenes is like doing rocket science omfg  
> I did my best please enjoy it ;;;
> 
>  
> 
> This also takes place in the same universe as my other Nero/Reader snippet, which you can find [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822411/chapters/42050249)

They need you in Gyr Abania. A place you’ve never been, nor care to visit at this point when life in Revenant’s Toll is _much_ more to your liking. For the past week you’ve been fucked near senseless on a daily basis by one Nero Scaeva, former Tribunus of the XIVth Legion and now tentative ally of the Scions. Levequests languish and beasts proliferate in all regions of Eorzea and the Warrior of Light couldn’t give less of a shit.

And why should you? You’ve served for so very long. You ended the war between man and dragon up in the secluded mountains of Coerthas, and earned the undying appreciation of Ishgard’s most prominent leaders. And now the Eorzean Alliance wants to march on some Castrum in fuckoff nowhere, after a primal summoning and subsequent release at Baelsar’s Wall.

They can look after it. When they need you, they’ll call. So it is that you resign yourself to a holiday in Mor Dhona, the wilds of which you know inside and out from your time idly slaughtering a near infinite population of Hippogryphs. Nasty creatures with expensive skins. Never let it be said that you do not do your part for the environment, or the economy. Dressed from head to toe in form-fitting leathers, you venture out into the morning sun to see what’s new. Splendors for sale, adventurers running around… nothing out of the ordinary. It’s been so _long_ since you’ve had a day to yourself. Always pressed for time, it seems there’s barely a moment to take in the beautiful landscapes your weary feet traverse in the pursuit of justice. Or whatever the Scions’ goals are. The preservation of Eorzea, right. That.

 _‘World’s not falling apart today.’_ You think, an impulse leading you towards Cid’s workshop. _‘I’ll go see what the lads are up to.’_ Slafborn stands aside with a cheeky wink and lets you through the door, closing it behind you. The aroma of crisp chemicals and machine grease welcomes you to the sight of Nero hunched over, tinkering on something Cid probably wouldn’t let him even look at. A cursory glance around reveals no sign of the master engineer, and you hope he’s alright, wherever he is. In silence you creep up behind Nero and lace your arms around his waist, pressing up against his warm back. He’s wearing that ridiculous grey and white vest of his over a longsleeve crimson tunic, breeches spattered with oil. He jumps at your touch and just narrowly misses slicing his finger off with a multi-bladed tool, wedged perilously between the cracks of a sleek black gauntlet.

“You!”

“Mhmm.” Nuzzling into his back, you give him a good tight squeeze around the waist. “What’re you working on, Mr Genius?”

Puffing his chest out, Nero straightens up and pulls the tool out with an audible _swsh_. The gauntlet clicks and its finger joints pull together, Nero twisting a screw into place with a thin silver wrench. “This, my friend, is the Mark I FingerBlaster.” He holds it by the palm and wiggles it off to one side, where you crane your neck to get a better look. All of a sudden Nero captures you in a headlock and manhandles you around to the desk, your hands scrabbling for something to hold before you fall.

“N- whAAH!” Hands fisted in Nero’s jacket, you pull him down atop you and scatter all the tiny metal bits cluttering the table.

“My, my, aren’t we eager?” Nero snickers and waves the gauntlet around, making its fingers into a V sign. “I’ve been looking for someone to test this on, you know. What fortune that the Warrior of Light is here to endorse my newest creation!”

“Nero, Nero _wait,_ what even _is_ that? Please tell me you’re not going to give me laser surgery without some form of anaesthetic. I don’t even have the paperwork done!” In a compromising position like this, you can’t help but peer up into Nero’s smug face and try to read any malicious intent. All you see is a bright-eyed boy eager to show off his new toy, beaming the most adorable smile you’ve ever seen. “Blasters usually mean something’s going to explode, right?!”

“I’d worry if you didn’t!” Nero chirps, happily situating himself between your spread thighs and helping you up onto the table, clearing space for your back to rest. Cid’s not going to like all of his stuff on the floor, but since when has Nero given a damn? The man presses a hand to your chest, resting it on your sternum. You observe the way he turns his invention over this way and that, looking for any imperfections. Clearly, it’s _very_ much untested and cold tendrils of fear creep along the sides of your neck.

“Nero…”

“It won’t hurt.” He presses a button and the Blaster wiggles its digits in sequence, the smooth black fingerpads quivering gently. “Here.” He offers it, the matte texture somewhat rubbery yet without drag as the fingers vibrate along the back of your hand. Since when were you gripping the edge of the table with a white-knuckled grip? You loose it, but Nero’s already seen and draws his brows together. “Hey. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Don’t you trust my expertise?”

You avert your gaze. “I-I trust _results_ , not hypotheses.” Where that came from, you haven’t the slightest clue, but it brings a toothy grin to Nero’s too-concerned face.

“Well _excuse me,_ Master Garlond! Gahahahah! I’ll show you results, alright. Would you prefer to see it work on my glorious self?” He takes a step back and unceremoniously shoves the Blaster three ilms into his pants, hands on his thrust-out hips. “Behold!”

Struck silent, you rise on your elbows and stare. The device inches into Nero’s breeches and pulls out his cock with all the skill of a practised courtesan, massaging him to hardness. But wasn’t it just vibrating a moment ago? It can _actually move_?

Noting your suspicion and wonderment, Nero draws breath to elaborate. “This, my dear, is a device of pure pleasure. It was no simple task imbuing it with the adaptive consciousness of a certain Allagan machina, I tell you!”

“Would you _please_ use layman’s terms?” Your brows draw together as the device squeezes Nero’s dick, a rubbery thumb pulling along the underside of his skin. “Y-you can’t tell me that thing _knows_ what it’s doing.”

“It knows fully well how to please the pre-programmed parameters of humanoid anatomy. And I’ve given it two so far, one for me and one for you.” He’s almost singing the words out, voice lilting all over the place like he’s not even trying to keep it straight. “Oh, he’s _good_ , too.” Nero gives the machine a little pat where its base juts out of his waistband. His eyes flick to yours, gauging if you’re jealous or not. But you just look confused, and somewhat incredulous. How in the seven hells did he manage to program _that_? What awareness does this FingerBlaster have, and is it conscious? Does it have a will? Does it… _want_?

“What’s on your mind?” Nero asks, leaning over with his hips canted to avoid the device falling out of his pants. It’s exerting no small amount of torque against his pubic bone, where a slight red mark blooms. “I’m showing you **results** , I hope you’re paying attention!”

What you see is one Nero Scaeva with a magitek gauntlet in his pants, dick out through the flaps of his breeches and sweat trickling down the sides of his face. It _is_ hot in here, come to think of it. The various generators, projectors and screens around the place emanate enough heat to cook a dodo, but they’re entirely necessary for Cid’s work. Nero seems to have acclimatized as one does when surrounded by the fruits of glorious innovation, but you can’t help wondering if he’s overheating.

“I- ah, was just wondering, maybe you’d like something to drink?” You gesture vaguely to his face. “You’re sweating…”

Nero’s cheeks flush. The Warrior of Light is more interested in his wellbeing than his inventions, and he doesn’t quite know how to feel. His body indicates a fair degree of affection, influenced in part by the device currently feeling around his nethers. He runs a hand back through his hair and looks aside, out the window which mercifully has a tint preventing outsiders from seeing in. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, he lets out a shuddering gasp. “Ghhhh… fine.”

You hop up from the desk and fetch him some water, returning to see him adjusting the Blaster in his pants. It’s an odd sight, and you stride up to place the cup of water where he can see it. Nero twitches, takes it and downs the whole thing in seconds.

“Haah. Alright, now, where were we…?”

You set your hand on his forearm. “I want to try it.”

Nero’s face lights up, strained though it is from holding back a truly calamitous nut. “Really? Oh, fantastic! Sit here, as you were…”

“No.” Your grip tightens, directing his arm to rest across your body. Turning your back to him, you rest your head against Nero’s chest and invite his other hand around your waist. “I want you to guide it… here.” A slight nudge, and Nero gets the hint. He places the device’s padded fingers over the crotch of your leather breeches, right hand firmly holding it by the articulated wrist. His left hand strokes along your stomach, up to your chest, and gropes ever so gently as the Blaster shudders to life. It senses through your garments, two fingers pressing with an insistent, seeking pulse. And then it begins to rub, caressing in wavelike motions one after the other. It’s an endless cycle of mechanical fingers teasing you, the clicks and hums of its inner workings blending with the sound of your own heartbeat in your ears. A sultry groan spills from your lips, your head pressing back against Nero’s warm chest. How can a machine know and adapt to your body so easily? Does it sense the electrical currents under your skin racing with excitement, and adjust accordingly? Whatever it’s doing, you’ll figure it out later – once your brain has its logical function returned. All you can do now is thrust weakly into the gauntlet and sigh, eyes rolled back and mouth agape. It’s almost frightening how quickly this thing has brought you to the edge of climax, knowing _just_ where to push and wiggle and _when_. It switches between random vibration patterns and a series of fast-fingered licks that have you squirming, legs jellied in the span of ten minutes.

“Nero,” you gasp, clutching his forearm that now holds you in a vice grip against his chest. “Oh, oh Nero, this… th… aahnn…” There’s little point in trying to string a sentence together now. As if sensing your wits coming together, the Blaster begins a series of circular motions that set your nerves on fire, thighs twitching helplessly. “Nnhhhhaaaaahhh~!”

Nero presses his erection against your clothed backside, drinking in the sweet sounds of your ecstasy. “That’s it,” he breathes, “Let it play with you. It’s learning, see?”

You see naught but stars before your heavily lid eyes, writhing like a wanton serpent in Nero’s grasp. “Nhhaa, ahh Nero, Nero _please_ , please fuck me, I-”

“I DON’T THINK SO!!” The door bursts open and in walks Cid, untempered rage in his icy glare. “ **NERO!!!”** he roars, “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

Nero barely has your pants down and his cock up your (mercifully stretched) ass when he freezes, mouth agape. Quick is the smile that tears his lips apart into a devilish grin, even quicker the thrust he makes to claim you before Cid’s horrified gaze. “Just a bit of _testing_ , Garlond. Calm down, would you?”

“I most certainly will not!” Cid storms over and wrenches the FingerBlaster off your squirming nethers, wiggling it in Nero’s face. “Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous this thing is? Machina is _not_ to be used in such a-” The words die in his throat at the sound of a long, wanton groan from your parted lips.

“Oooohhhh…. _Master Garlond,_ try it! _”_ Your breeches fall from your kicking legs and pile up on the floor, knee high leather boots scraping at Nero’s shins. Thus bared, you make for an awfully tempting sight with your inner thighs reddened and genitals thoroughly engorged. “Mmm… mhnn~”

With only a little precome between your inner passage and Nero’s slender cock, it does burn a fair bit. But it’s nothing you haven’t felt before, drowned in a sea of spine-tingling pleasure. The poor man’s been edging himself for a good half-hour, and now that Cid’s here, you have a feeling things are about to peak. For you, anyway.

Worry and disappointment war on Cid’s weary face as he touches your chest with black-gloved fingers. “My dear, I thought you better than this.”

“What?” Nero spits, fucking you even harder until your legs start shaking violently, breathless whines escaping your open mouth. “What, you want to take this away from me too? Eat my ass whole, Garlond, this one’s _mine_.”

Cid snaps. Between Nero’s insubordination and your gushing wet cunt, he pulls the greatest power move of the era and whips out his dick. He strokes it to wrathful hardness in the span of some ten seconds, brushes it against your inner thigh and hoists your legs up into the air. A high-pitched squeak escapes your throat, and Nero wraps his arms around your waist protectively. You’re practically gaping from the front and Cid fills you so thoroughly it feels you might burst. Thick and heavy, his fat cock rests within you and wars for space with Nero’s. Nevermind your organs. There’s a whole new Garlean campaign going on in there.

Held up between the two men, your head rolls back against Nero’s chest. The sound of his heart hammering away heightens your adrenaline rush, allowing you to exceed the natural limits of your body. With your excitement at fever pitch, you reach out and claw at Cid’s back. He promptly crushes your face between his massive pectorals, shirt open enough for you to feel his silvery chest hair scratching at your cheeks. It’s as if you’re in a different world, breathing deep of the comforting, masculine musk that is uniquely _Cid_. Your muffled groan goes unheard as Cid forsakes keeping your legs up in favor of reaching for Nero, all the while fucking you senseless.

“You conniving bastard.” He presses his thumbs into Nero’s throat, biceps bulging with the enormous strain on his entire body. “Thought you could take my Warrior right out from under my nose, eh?”

“GHK!!” Nero chokes, ripping his hands away from you to grab hold of Cid’s strong arms. “I didn’t know you wet your dick in the eikon-slayer, bloody hell!”

“Oh, _yes_.” Cid’s hips move with precision and might, plunging over and over into the depths of your body and excavating a veritable torrent of slick. “I was there _first_ , while you were off gallivanting with Gaius.”

Gaius! Now there’s a name you haven’t heard in a while. You think of the armor-clad general with his long-ass gunblade, and the lovely timbre of his voice as he gave a speech at the Praetorium. A speech that preceded his untimely demise, but a damn good one nonetheless. What was it about the Garleans that was so damn attractive? Every single one you’d met (Livia sas Junius aside) had perked your curiosity in more ways than one. And here you were being fucked within an inch of your life by _two._

All of a sudden Cid hits something along the inner wall of your cunt, something swollen and sensitive. Your hips buck and shudder with the force of the Ultima weapon exploding inside you, setting your nerves aflame. A sharp cry rips its way from your chest and melts into Cid’s sweat-slick chest, your teeth promptly sinking into his left pec. He grunts at that, continuing to ram at your most sensitive spot while inadvertently massaging Nero’s cock to climax.

“Damn… you…!” Nero gasps, filling your guts with hot, creamy white. He comes in great thick spurts that just won’t stop, your belly distending outwards to cope with the influx of seed. And then, with his victory secure, Cid busts a nut with a satisfied smirk on his face. You’re so full it hurts, and he just keeps going until your pliant body has milked every last drop of his essence. Fucked raw and lacking any measure of sense, you mouth wetly at Cid’s pectorals, drooling into his chest hair. Cid finally unhands a blue in the face Nero, who takes in a heaving breath and scrambles for something on the desktop. Once he finds what he’s looking for, he pulls out and sticks a handy plug up your ass, so as not to leave you feeling too bereft of sensation. And yes, it’s moulded in the shape of his dick.

Cid staggers back and hauls you over to the nearby couch, where he lays you down on your back. You whine softly and reach for him, utterly boneless. Just the tip of your index finger brushes past his neat white beard.

“It’s alright,” he coos, saying something else you don’t quite catch for the pounding in your ears and chest. He smooths back your hair and pets you gently, careful not to overstimulate your worn body. Then, he glares sideways at Nero. “What were you _thinking_?”

“Speak for yourself! You’re the one who walked in and…” Nero’s lost for words, gesturing violently before spitting out a curse. “Gah! You always find some way to screw things up.” He tucks his dick back into his pants and looks for the discarded FingerBlaster. Thankfully, it’s still intact, and he stuffs it into the pouch hanging from his loosened belt. Cid won’t be messing with his inventions anytime soon. He doesn’t trust the man further than he can throw him, not after nearly being choked out by the seemingly benevolent engineer. Before he can come to blows with Cid, he decides it’s best to take his leave and live to see another day. Nero gazes at you wistfully, wondering of your relationship with Cid on his way out of the workshop. Then he starts thinking about your history, and realizes he barely knows a thing about your life experience save the many battles you’ve fought. The thought of Cid taking you for the first time and teaching you the pleasures of the flesh makes his stomach churn, and he clenches his fist for that _damned_ Garlond always got there first. But this doesn’t have to be the end, seeing as how you’ve sought out Nero day after day and cuddled with him, listened to him, praised him.

 _‘We’ll see.’_ he thinks to himself, quietly seething as visions of Cid’s hands upon your body flash through his mind. _‘We. Will. **See.**_ **’**


End file.
